<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I need a bit of space by DrHenderson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828975">I need a bit of space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHenderson/pseuds/DrHenderson'>DrHenderson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blood, Boot Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Painplay, Rimming, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHenderson/pseuds/DrHenderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What good is a break up without the break up sex?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I need a bit of space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up warm. I tried to cling on to whatever dream I’d been tied up in- it was soft, inviting, easy… but my brain was moving too fast. I wriggled my toes as I stretched and rolled over… on to someone. Butcher. <br/>“Shit.” I said out loud. It didn’t disturb him. Oh god I’d been tired last night. Too tired. It was a fucking mistake to stay here. I’d promised myself I was going to stop fucking him, have some self respect and indulge my masochistic tendencies with porn like most people. But he’d been up late again, his shirt was undone… he had looked at me like he wanted to devour me across the kitchen table and like an addict I was crawling back to him, quite literally. And now we were waking up together. Well, I was waking up. He was snoring. </p>
<p>I tried to extract myself as delicately as possible, maybe I could get away before he woke up. Maybe he wouldn’t care. I was halfway out of bed when I felt a firm hand on my forearm. I looked over to him. <br/>“You’re in a rush.” He said, “It’s early.” <br/>“Yeah. Uh, thought I should get a head start on the day.” He let me go with a roll of his eyes at the lie.<br/>“Suit yourself.” He said, and rolled on to his back. He closed his eyes. I took him in for a second, his dark hair and defined muscles- his scars. I turned away and began searching for my clothes- mercifully in tact. I had a change of shirt on me anyway- one too many public bathroom mishaps where I had been left shirtless meant I was better prepared these days. I located my shirt and was looking for my trousers, deciding to forgo my briefs because who knew where the hell they’d ended up. He would probably enjoy having them anyway, the sick fuck. I heard a moan and turned to him. <br/>“Are you-”<br/>“You’re welcome to help out.” He smiled at me. He was covered by the sheet but even so I could see the sheen of his efforts, his hips slightly raised and his arm reaching behind him. I had a vision of him on his knees in front of me, letting me rip his arse in two...I blinked it away. <br/>“I have to go.” <br/>“Where do you have to go?” He had a point, where was I going to go? Back to the warehouse, to mope around there? To a coffee shop, read a book? I shrugged. <br/>“I need a bit of space..” He sat up. <br/>“You alright?” He pulled his hand away and looked at me, real concern etched on his face. I sighed. I rubbed my temples as I gritted my teeth and tried to say it.<br/>“I think we should stop seeing each other.” I opened my eyes and gestured vaguely around the room. “Like this.” His eyes narrowed and he stood up. I flinched away from him- I thought he might kiss me, ask me to stay. I thought he might hit me and command me to stay- but he brushed past me, slowly and deliberately heading to the door. He paused. <br/>“Fine by me.” He opened the door to his room and motioned for me to leave. I hesitated. <br/>“You don't want to talk about it?” He didn’t deign to reply, signalling again for me to leave. I approached the door and heard it slam behind me. I let out the breath I had been holding. He’d get over it. As would I. Maybe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The light was on when I came home. Fuck, I had spent hours nursing a beer and cheap chinese. I wouldn’t have bothered if  I knew It would make no difference. I had assumed by now no one would be up but no such luck. <br/>“You're up late.” I said as I closed the door.  Butcher grunted from the corner. <br/>“Doin' some research.“ He said. He didn't look at me. “What's your excuse?” <br/>“Avoiding you.” I said. I walked to the fridge and cracked open a beer. “Not that it helped.” He grinned at his screen. <br/>“That’s not going to help.” He nodded his head in my direction where I’d sprawled across the couch with my drink. I shrugged. <br/>“Too fucking late now isn't it.” I took a gulp of the beer and picked up a magazine. I flicked through it, taking in the comics. Transmetropolitan. Weird shit, probably the frenchman's. Butcher cleared his throat.<br/>“You can go back to avoiding me any time Hughie. I'm busy.”<br/>“I'm just sitting here.” I protested. <br/>“You're distracting me.” I put down the magazine and raised an eyebrow at him. We hadn't spoken since I asked for space. I suppose you could call it a break up. He was always marching out of the room whenever I came in, his phone in his hand. He was acting shittier by the day. Without the outlet of fucking things were getting tense. I stood and went to sit next to him. I reached over and rubbed his knee. He looked down at my hand. “Get off.” He said calmly. I didn't, silently refusing. He turned to look at me, his brows knitted together. “Get your fucking hand off me.” He spat. I held his gaze.<br/>“Make me.” His eyes flashed and he opened his mouth but before he said anything he pulled away and turned back to his laptop. <br/>“Don’t play games with me Hughie. I thought you wanted to back off a bit.” I leant back in my chair and folded my arms, watching him. <br/>“I changed my mind.” I said, He whirled around to face me. <br/>“That’s called playing games, Hughie, and I don’t fuck around with little boys who play games.” He frowned at me and slammed his laptop closed. “Now I know you’ve been getting it from somewhere else and that’s just fine by me. I don’t like fucking someone who doesn’t want to be fucked so you want space, you got it princess.” He stood up and marched out of the room. I sighed and put my head in my hands.</p>
<p>“Are you okay Hughie?” Frenchie poked his head around the corner. I sat up and rubbed my temples. <br/>“Fine.” I said. He sat next to me and placed a hand on my knee. I’m sure it was meant to be comforting, but it was awkward and unwanted. I sat stiffly, looking at him. <br/>“Butcher?” He asked. I returned my head to my hands. <br/>“How fucking obvious is it?” I spoke into my hands. He patted my knee.<br/>“He’s been in a foul one.” He shrugged. “Thought you too might have had a falling out.” <br/>“Sort of.” I muttered. I looked up as Butcher himself strode into the room and grabbed something. <br/>“Forgot my charger.” He said. His eyes flickered over me and landed where Frenchie had his hand on my knee. “Figures.” He said quietly. He turned to leave again and I sprang up. <br/>“Wait a minute.” I grabbed his shoulder. “There’s nothing going on here you dick.” He leant against the doorframe and looked at me. <br/>“Wouldn’t be the first time you lied to me about that Hughie.” He said. <br/>“Come off it.” I said, my voice low. I didn’t want Frenchie to hear. “You really think I’m fucking everyone here? I can barely keep up with you.” He shrugged. <br/>“Wouldn’t have pegged you for fucking a supe but here we are.” I sighed. <br/>“I’m sorry.” I said, “I didn’t mean to fall for her.”<br/>“Oh you've fallen for her?” He asked. I groaned. I was making this worse by the second.<br/>“Can we do this in private?” I muttered. He looked as though he was going to deny me but he glanced back at Frenchie on the couch and jerked his head to follow him. </p>
<p>“I’ve fallen for you too.” I admitted as he sat me down at his desk in his room. He sat on the bed and looked at me. <br/>“Well sounds like you’re in a bit of a pickle.” He said slowly. “Because I don’t want to share you.” He leant back on the bed. “And I can’t imagine she’ll be thrilled about a boyfriend who beats you up every time he fucks you.” I sighed. <br/>“I shouldn’t have started it. With either of you.”<br/>“Little late for that.” I swallowed and rolled my eyes. <br/>“Obviously.” I muttered. “What should I do?”<br/>“To be honest Hughie, I think I’m a little close to the situation.” He rubbed his beard. “Think you might be on your own.” He sighed and stood up. It was time for me to leave. He opened the door widely. “Have a little think. Get back to me.” I stayed sitting, resolute as he stood in the doorway. I sat there, staring into space. He cleared his throat and started tapping his foot. I looked at his boots. Standard army issue. Black leather. I flicked my eyes up to his face. He was scowling. I raised an eyebrow as I caught his eyes. He looked away. I slowly sank to my knees. <br/>“Oh absolutely not.” He growled. He left his post at the door and stormed over to me. “I just fucking told you, we are not playing games.” He folded his arms across his chest, looking down at me. I leant forward and gently placed a kiss on his boot. He kicked me in the chest, which didn't exactly have the desired effect as I fell to my side panting with lust. I could see he was getting erect in spite of himself. <br/>“Get the fuck out of here Hughie.” He turned away. “Or I'll make you get out and I promise you won't like it.”<br/>“You promise?” I said. He grunted.<br/>“That's it.” He grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and shoved me out the door. He slammed it behind me. </p>
<p>I leant against it. Worth a shot. I'd been horny for days. I slowly let myself sink to the ground and stayed leaning against his door. Unexpectedly it opened, and I looked behind me in surprise. Butcher offered me his hand. He didn't look at me as he pulled me inside.  <br/>“One. Fuck.” He said as he pulled off his shirt. “But you are not fucking coming back here until you've made up your mind.”<br/>“That's fair.” I agreed. <br/>“Now get on those pretty little knees and show me how thankful you are,” He sat on his bed heavily. I knelt down in front of him slowly, bowing my head reverently.  I crawled the distance between us and paused. I looked up at him. He raised his eyebrows and looked towards his feet. I bent over. I took my time placing my face against his boots, gently rubbing my nose against the toes and inhaling- first the left, then the right. I felt him unzip his pants as he watched me. I kissed each foot at the toe and made sure to look him in the eye as I slowly licked from the toe up to the topmost eyelet. He groaned and his eyes rolled back in his head. I continued to lick his boots, making sure to spend time worming my tongue into the creases in case there was dirt to dislodge. I loved the taste of leather. I made sure he knew it, moaning against the stiff fabric. <br/>“Good boy.”  He growled. “You better clean those up real nice for daddy” I moaned and started to make out with the leather, kissing, and licking, and slobbering all over Butcher’s shiny black boots. He was wanking watching me. “You fucking slut. You're fucking lucky I let you do this after all the shit you've put me through lately.” He sighed and picked his left foot up, grinding it into my head as I sucked on his right foot, suffocating me. My back ached as my face was crushed under his weight. “This is where you belong, isn’t it princess? Worshipping me.’ I grunted in acquiescence, unable to make much noise against him. I was hardly able to move my mouth, just barely able to breathe as he moved his foot, gently grinding my face down. “ You're a pathetic cunt. Hughie.” He lifted his foot briefly and I raised my eyes. He spat at me, a giant gob hitting me in the face and running down my cheek.<br/>“Thank you.” I muttered. The spit dripped off my chin and onto the floor between his feet. <br/>“You better clean that up.” He directed. I bent my head between his boots and lapped at the concrete floor. “Good boy.” </p>
<p>He leant back and kicked me hard in the chest again, pushing me back squarely in the chest. I fell on my back and he wasted no time in pinning me down with his foot. He stood on my chest, one foot lightly resting on my balls. I felt the pressure underneath him and gasped for air. He gently ground his boot heel down on my groin and I adjusted to the motion, rubbing myself against him. He pulled off briefly.<br/>“Did I say you could get off?” I whined in response but obediently lay still. “Better.” He stepped off me for a moment. I gulped down air as I waited for his return, trying to fill my lungs. <br/>“Ow!” I yelled in genuine surprise as I was struck. I looked at the object in Butcher’s hand. It was his laptop cable. I’d been struck by the prongs. He raised his eyebrows. <br/>“Problem there princess?” I exhaled.<br/>“No Butcher.” He raised it above his head and brought it down on me again. I inhaled sharply.<br/>I didn’t like the sting but I liked the ache afterwards. <br/>“That hurts, doesn’t it?” He said, twisted the cable in his hands. <br/>“It’s ok.” I said. He brought it down again and I bucked. “Fuck!” I yelled. There was a tiny tear in my shirt where he’d hit me. Butcher traced figures on my chest with the end before lifting it again. He looked me in the eye. <br/>“Yeah it really fucking hurts.” I admitted. He grinned.<br/>“Good.” He pulled it down and hit me again. One of the prongs broke the skin near my nipple and I whimpered. Butcher smiled. “Bleed for me Hughie, there’s a good boy.” I obeyed, not that I had much choice. Blood began to seep through my shirt as he beat me and the prongs dug into my skin. <br/>“Thank you..” I whimpered. “Please hit me, I need it so fucking badly. I'm such a fucking whore for this Butcher.”<br/>“That's right. You're a cheap fucking whore. Couldn't even last a week without my dick could you? You little slut.” </p>
<p>He placed his foot back on my crotch and started to wank as he beat me, each stroke of his makeshift whip in time with his hand touching himself. <br/>“Get yourself off.” He grunted as he furiously pumped his dick. “Go on, hump me like a dog.” I didn’t need to be told twice and a began to rut against the sole of his foot, wishing I could get more leverage. Even through my jeans the stimulation was overwhelming.<br/>“That’s a good boy. You’re a filthy slut aren’t you? Getting off on rubbing yourself against my boot. Such a whore for me.” <br/>My chest was on fire from the beating and my balls were aching for release. He lifted his foot and smirked at me. I cried out in frustration. “Say it.” He demanded.<br/>“I’m a little whore for you.” <br/>“You’re filth. You’re lower than an animal.” <br/>“I’m a filthy whore.”<br/>“I should get a dog to make you his bitch, show you your place.” <br/>“Ugh, fuck, yes Butcher.” I humped desperately against his foot like an animal and could feel an orgasm building up. “May I-” I choked out. Butcher grunted.<br/>“Go ahead luv.” I whined as I began to cum against his foot just as his own thick cum was hitting me in the face. He smiled in satisfaction as he stepped off me. “You look lovely with my cum dripping down your face Hughie.” </p>
<p>He picked me up by my shirt. As he threw me into the bed it ripped down the middle. He winced.<br/>“Sorry.” He muttered. I looked down at the fabric. <br/>“Doesn’t matter.” I said. He grinned. <br/> “In that case.” He stripped the remains off me, tearing them into smaller pieces as he worked. I lay on the bed, watching as he peeled off my ruined jeans and briefs and grabbed my feet, one by one, and tied them as wide as they would go on either side of his bed. He grunted and moved to my arms, wrapping the scraps around my wrists and tying them firm against the headboard. My body was splitting in pain from being spread so wide for him. He took a long slow look at me, naked and desperate. He smirked and began to unbutton his trousers. I tried to relax as I watched him strip for me. He unlaced his boots slowly, one at a time, making sure I was engaged. I pulled gently at my restraints but they wouldn’t budge. He chucked in amusement.<br/>“Now Hughie, be a good boy and enjoy the show.” He stepped out of his jeans- no underwear as usual, and swung his leg over me. He straddled me, gently rubbing his dick against mine. <br/>“Fuck me.” I begged. He shook his head and slapped my face. My breath hitched. “Oh Fuck Butcher please.” He slapped me again, harder. My cheek stung and my dick was once again rock hard. “What do you want?” I panted. “Anything Butcher.” <br/>“Tell me you’re a slut.” <br/>“I’m a slut. I’m your slut.”<br/>“Tell me that I’m the best you’ll ever have.”<br/>“Oh god Butcher, no one makes me cum like you do, you’re the best I’ll ever have. You’ve ruined me for anyone else.” He grunted as his dick grew hard against mine and began leaking pre cum. He reached into his bedside table and sat up. I lifted my hips, trying to expose my hole for him. He slapped me again. <br/>“Lie still pet.” I whined. <br/>“Butcher-” He covered my mouth with his hand and pressed down firmly. <br/>“Shut up princess.” He leant back and squirted lube all over his hand. I moaned as he roughly tugged at my dick. Then he reached behind himself and groaned as he inserted a finger. <br/>“Oh shit, Butcher-” He stopped and glared at me. <br/>“Do I have to gag you?” He asked sharply. I shook my head. <br/>“No Butcher but please…” He raised an eyebrow. <br/>“Please what love?” <br/>“Please show me.” I begged quietly. He grinned and turned around slowly, his finger gently probing his arsehole. He stuck his back in the air and spread his legs obscenely as he stretched himself. I struggled against the binds, desperate to touch him, to taste him. He obliged me, backing up and allowing me to lick his arsehole as he stretched it. I moaned against his hairy cheeks and stuck my tongue as far as it would go. <br/>“At least this shuts you up.” He said, slowly grinding on my face. I panted against him, making out with his hole as I had with his boots earlier. Desperately letting him use me. All too soon he moved away and I whimpered at the loss of his pungent arse. He turned around and straddled me again before looking me in the eye and slowly lowering himself on to my dick. My eyes rolled back. <br/>“Oh fuck.” I moaned. “I’m not going to last.”’ Butcher frowned as he worked his way down my length.<br/>“This isn’t about you princess.” He said. “Let daddy-” he moaned wantonly and closed his eyes as he took my full length. “Enjoy himself.” He smiled. He opened his eyes and looked directly at me as he began to fuck himself. I closed my eyes as the pleasure rippled through my body. He was so fucking tight. I bucked against his dominant strokes but he held me down. <br/>“Look at me.” He commanded. I opened my eyes and looked at him. Beads of sweat were dripping off his forehead as he pumped his arse up and down around my cock. He moaned in pleasure. <br/>“You have to slow down.” I begged. “I can’t last Butcher. You’re so hot, holy shit…”. I moaned and gritted my teeth. He reached up to my right hand and untied it. <br/>“Give us a hand Hughie.” I reached for his dick, rock hard and slick with his own juices. I wrapped my hand tightly around it and began to jerk him off. He rolled his hips. <br/>“Just like that love. Oh you’re a fucking hot piece of arse. You’re such a slut. Daddy’s little fuck toy.” I came as he spoke, moaning deeply and pumping into him. <br/>“Oh fuck yes, Butcher.” He thrust into my hand and grunted as he followed suit. Thick ropes of cum covered my chest. I moaned in satisfaction as he slowed his thrusts and came to rest. He lay on me for a moment before slowly pulling away. </p>
<p>He untied me quickly and threw the remains of my t shirt at me. <br/>“Clean yourself up and get out of here.” He said shortly. I sat up.<br/>“Oh come on, can you give me a minute?” I was still catching my breath. Butcher frowned and nodded at me. He sat on the bed and reached for his phone. I watched as he set a timer for one minute. “Fuck you.” I leant back against the headboard. He turned to face me. <br/>“Well how long do you want?” He grunted. I looked at him, hurt. I sighed. <br/>“10 minutes?” He set the timer and lay back on the bed, pulling me into his arms. He pressed me against him and slowly ran his fingers through my hair, gently clenching and unclenching. His breathing slowed as we sank into each other. I let my mind slip away and felt myself falling into a dream when his timer went off. He sat up slowly and silenced it. I opened my mouth but he shook his head. I got up quietly and pulled on my jeans. I paused at the doorway. <br/>“See you later.” I offered. He shrugged. </p>
<p>I closed the door behind me and walked right into Frenchie. He pulled back and smiled. <br/>“You two make up?” He said, glancing at my bare chest as I quickly folded my arms. <br/>“Not exactly.” I muttered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>